


Another story, another ending

by QQ_0814



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQ_0814/pseuds/QQ_0814
Summary: ▪All rights reserved to Cheritz ❤▪Oneshot between Ray and MC☆NSFW!! * for MATURE audience only *▪A birthday present for our marshmallow boy





	Another story, another ending

"MC, why did you stop playing the game, is it because it was no fun?" Ray asked, "or is it because those stupid AIs annoyed you?"

"No, the game was great, it's just..." MC explained exasperately.

"It's just what? Tell me, I'll fix them for you. Did you not like them? That's why you stop isn't ? " Ray asked a series of questions, trying to understand why she stopped playing the game, while escorting her back to her room in Magenta.  
He did not give MC a chance to reply. Even if she did, he seemed like he didn't hear it.

"Uh...uhm...I'm sorry for pestering you...But I only wanted what is best for you, I want to make you feel more comfortable staying here, while you are testing for my game." He told her nervously.  
"I-I should have work harder... I should have...so that I am good enough too..which part did I not do well? You have to tell me."

The questions did not stop even when they arrived in front of her room and it's starting to annoy her. Why can't he just understand?  
"I stopped playing the game since I've already fallen for you, so there's really no point in playing it. I mean how many more hints do I have to give before you realise that I had already chosen you!" finally she yelled, temporarily shutting him up.

She hadn't been going on the messenger recently since the goal of the game is to make a character falls in love with her and achieve a happy ending by planning a successful party. But then she would have to leave this place - she would have to leave Ray, she didn't want that.

All these time when she was confined in this place, it was Ray who made her feel welcome, it was Ray who make her feel she is safe here.  
He is so sweet and caring that she treasures every moment they spent together - even though it was always short.  
He had been on her mind every night before she goes to sleep, wondering what he is doing right now, when is he coming to visit and how much time do they have for every single meeting. Is he still working? Did he get his meal?  
Did his Savior allow him to rest?

Upon realisation of what she just said, Ray's mint-coloured eyes widened in disbelief and he slowly turns red, his felt his heart starts to beat faster and a small fire of hope is lit deep down his heart,  
"Wh...what..? Me? ....But I'm...I mean I-"

Tired of giving hints and wanting to show more of her feelings towards the boy in front of her, MC pushes him against her room door, pinning him against it, and kissed him.  
All thoughts inside Ray's head stopped. All he knows is that the girl he had liked - and grown to love, since she first set foot in this organization is now kissing him against the door, roughly and demanding, unsurprisingly, he found himself unable to push her away.

Pushing her whole body against him, her arms surrounded him, obstructing him from escaping. She covered his lips with her own, moving her lips with experience, enjoying the sensation of his lips upon her lips.

Meanwhile, the boy she pinned against the door turns redder and redder from lack of oxygen and embarassment.

After a short while, she lets go of him, allowing him to catch his breathe, while looking at his slightly opened red lips. Ray pants heavily, trying to form a coherent sentence, "MC....wh-wha-?"  
But before he can continue, she once again leans up and presses her lips against him, silencing him.

"Wa...wait...!" Ray tried to refuse with a heavy blush on his face, but she held his face, not allowing him to move his head away and continues kissing him. She enjoys the softness of him and gently sucking on his lower lip, causing him to release a small gasp.

"Nngnn...!" He moaned into her mouth when she used her tongue to caress the bottom of his lips and slowly prying open the entrance to his wet cavern.

"Mmn~..." He can feel her tongue tangled with his, exploring his space, teasing him. The softness of her hot muscle brought an unknown feeling inside him that he never experienced before. She teased him by licking the underside of his tongue, sucking and attempting to pull it into her mouth. The way her skillful tongue moves inside his mouth, feeling her way, made his heart race faster and faster that he afraid the girl holding him would hear it.

Under her passionate kiss, Ray felt the energy goes out of his body and felt like he is going to melt then and there. He feels his body growing hotter and hotter and his knees begin to tremble, Finally, MC parts her lips from him.

With glazed eyes and swollen red lips, Ray seems to be at a lost of words. Acknowledging what just happened, he looks away from MC with a flushed face. He doesn't know what to do nor what to say. He doesn't understand why his body is so hot. What made him even more confused is the throbbing sensation he felt under his pants - a foreign feeling that left him feeling helpless and flustered.

She licks her lips seductively, savouring the combination of his saliva and hers with an enticing look. "I think we should go in..." she opened the door and pushes Ray inside without waiting for his answer.

"B-but I c..can't, I have w..work," still recovering from the previous actions Ray turns towards the door, attempting to get out of the room. But, she knew what he was going to do and had locked the door beforehand and stood in front of it, blocking the only exit out the room. "I..I can visit you later?" Ray tried to persuade her to let him out so he can escape this room for now to comprehend what just happened and, most importantly, find a way to deal with the throbbing feeling, before the girl he so admired finds out about it.

MC smirks, "but I am not done yet..." as she slowly closes their distance. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to stop too," since she already noticed him getting excited during the kiss.

"B..But...I uhm..." trying desperately to come up with an excuse, Ray slowly backs away from her..... Until he felt his legs touch the end of the bed.  
"Ray, please..." MC closed their distance, knowing he can't resist her pleading look, "Don't go?" Ray's eyes wavered and she used this moment to lean up and press her lips onto his again, her hands slightly pulling the boy down to meet her lips.

This time, the kiss is slow and sensual, she knew she has all the time in the world and she is going to show this marshmallow boy she adores - and loves, her true feelings and what pleasure is.

Ray hesitantly puts his hands on her hips to support himself from her sweet and passionate kiss. The way her hands slowly move towards his back - and her lips once again moving against him, Ray felt all his power to resist disappeared. He can feel one of her hands slowly moving up to cup his face, while the other gently pushes him onto the bed. She used her thumb to caress his cheeks, while using her tongue to outline his lower lip.

Ray's breathing quickened and his lips slightly parted. She uses this opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth once again. Her tongue explores his hot mouth, stroking the places she had missed from the last kiss. Each and every action coaxed a small shudder from the boy underneath.

Ray is now using his elbows to support them on the bed. Not breaking the kiss, she climbs on top of him, putting her legs on both sides of him - straddling him. Her tongue slides against every inch inside him, and occasionally tease him by tangling with his tongue, making the poor boy fluster even more.

"Mn...M-MC..!" Unable to properly breathe for so long, Ray tries to move away but to no avail. With her still holding him down and playing with his tongue, he felt like he is going to pass out, either from how fast his heart is beating or the lack of oxygen.  
When he feels a little dizzy and starts to shake from euphoria, she finally releases him, letting him have fresh air. He pants heavily, breathing in fresh air as she looks down at him.

The watery eyes from lack of oxygen looks up at her. His swollen, slightly parted lips that was just raided by her and a certain hardness that had only been increasing in size only turn her on more. "Ray..." she said softly while closing in again, "do you want me to continue?" She slowly licked his red, blushing cheek and then again moves towards his alluring red lips.

"Your body is burning up you know?" she mumbled against him, licking the outline of his lips and her hands started exploring - touching and feeling every part of his body, slowly moving towards his lower region.  
As her hands move lower and lower, Ray felt hotter and hotter, and his pants tightened even more. He wanted to get out of the room before things get to somewhere he doesn't know how to control.

Not that he doesn't want to continue with her, but he had never done this kind of things before and he doesn't want to disappoint her. This affection, this intimacy are all things foreign in Magenta.

"I-I c-can't...." Ray said softly against her lips, face reddened. Then he attempt to get up but was once again pushed down by her.

"Let me do something first before you leave, move further up please," Ray hesitantly moves himself further up on the bed. Then, she moved to kneel in between his legs and spent a moment to admire this boy - who came to her like fate, who is now on her bed, blushing and breathing hard.

She leans down and gave him a peck on his lips, at the same time, moving her hands further down. Ray gasped and arched his back when she palmed him, slowly feeling his hardened member. Squirming a little from the touch, he tries to suppress his desire to thrust up towards her hand.

"Ah~!.. Stop...! Not-mmnah~" Ray once again moaned, feeling the pleasure he never experienced before. The way her hands rubbing against his hardened length only makes him lose himself more into this sweet pleasure.

MC's hand moved slowly against his crotch, occasionally use her thumb to rub his tip through his pants, making Ray releases moans and shakes in pleasure. She smirks and moves towards his button.

"Wa-wait.... W-what are you doing?" Ray blushed hard and exclaimed with a high pitched voice when she started undoing his belt and button, making him realises what is coming next.  
"Ray...you are so red..." She smiles and gently pulls his pants down his leg and took it off without problem while slowly pushing his legs open.  
"I-I...Mnahh~" his weak protest was cut off when she kissed his huge bulge that is starting to leak out precum from her previous actions, staining the fabric. His breathing starts to get rough and uneven.

"MC..." Ray whispered out of breathe and slightly sat up.  
"Shhh... I know what I am doing, you lie down and enjoy," she said while her lips getting closer and closer to the growing stain again, making Ray's heart beating faster and faster.

"B-but... I..What about you...?" He whispered.

She looks at him with eyes full of affection and reassures him in a kind and gentle voice, "It's fine... you don't have to do anything, today is all about you."

"M-me? But I haven't done anything." He tries to recall. Did he do anything to deserve this? What did he do? Nothing. He silently replays the times when he was with MC and found nothing he did that allows him to receive such reward.

"A-are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes."

After confirming his consent, she once again closes in towards his bulge, licking her lips and getting excited for what she is about to do. She leans in, soft tongue gently presses against him and slowly licked in circle, increasing the dampened area with her own saliva.

Ray lets out a soft gasp at the foreign feeling when he felt her tongue presses against him, and at how the throbbing sensation had only increased to the point that it hurts against the fabric - the sight of MC between his legs, both hands on his hips holding him in place, is not helping him to calm down.

"Did that feel good?" She chuckled while gently mouthing his hard bulge through the fabric - spreading saliva using her tongue and coaxing more precum - while he only answered with a series of small gasp and moans. She moves her tongue up and down the length, swirling and gently nibbling at the covered tip, making Ray releases a needy groan. He felt himself growing harder and harder against the saliva-stained fabric and he wanted her to hurry up.

'Hah...hah... M-MC...C-can you take it off please..., it's tight!' Ray pleaded desperately, almost in tears, finally unable to stand the increased tightness due to the restriction.

She coaxes Ray to lift his hips and gently slides his precum and saliva stained underwear down his thighs, releasing his member to the cold air, which led him to inhale sharply at the sudden coolness. MC stares at his manhood - leaking with precum and twitching slightly, making Ray squirmed and sat up.

She looked up at him and met his nervous eyes, seeing his face coated in red. Sweat is visibly starting to trickle down his neck.

"Ray...I think you better take them off..." said MC with concerned - who wears clothes like this in the middle of summer? She moves up and straddles him again, removing his coat in the process and throws it somewhere on the floor.

"Huh...?" Before Ray can react, she had already undone half of his buttons. She removes the last piece of clothing from the boy, leaving him completely bare on bed - breathing hard and looking vulnerable.

Ray can feel his body temperature rise higher than before when he noticed her staring at him with predatory eyes. "Now we can continue," she said in a low voice, making Ray feels slightly excited at what is to come.

She proceeds by kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and using her body to push him down. This time Ray grew bolder, leaning up slightly to receive her kiss.

She delves her tongue into him once again - moving her tongue against his and letting him lightly suck on her tongue, before breaking away and moving down his body, starting from the edge of his jaw.

She licks, sucks and place small bites and kisses all over his neck, causing him to release small gasps and moans. Her series of actions transform Ray into a trembling, hot mess. "Ah~ ah...~" Ray panted, for every kiss and bite she placed upon him.

For every action she did, she can feel him heats up. When she licked his neck, Ray quivered and accidently lets out another moan.  
"Your neck is sensitive, isn't it.." she commented, making the boy blushed, before continues exploring his neck. She bites and sucks hard on every inch of his neck - making sure there'll be plenty of marks later on, while her hands move up and down his thin body, feeling and caressing him.

When MC sucks on a specific spot on his neck, Ray lets out a whimper and attempts to move himself away from her to hide that spot.  
MC smirks and grabs his hair, gently pulling his head back to expose that area again, Ray gulps and mentally prepares for what is to come.

MC then began to lick and suck furiously at his sweet spot, the poor boy under her trembles with pleasure yet unable to move. His hands that are holding on to her waist are visibly shaking and small moans can be heard throughout the room.

"Ahh~ M-MC ...I don't think I can..!" His small protest was interrupted by another bite from her. He wanted to push her away to escape from her soft, torturing lips, but found himself enjoying every action she made on him. His face is a deep shade of red while his manhood is now throbbing and twitching painfully.

After a long while of sweet torment, she decided to release him and continue moving lower - leaving Ray deeply aroused and gasping desperately for air. She stopped at one of his nipples and began to lick and suck on it - swirling her tongue and occasionally grazing her teeth against the sensitive bud. Ray moans and is sure that he couldn't stand anymore of this teasing.

"Hah...!...No..I....M-MC....pleaAh~!" he was once again cut off when she moved and did the same thing to the other nipple, pretending not to hear Ray's protest. She works her way down his torso, biting and sucking every inch of his pale porcelain skin, ignoring the desperate plead for mercy from Ray.

Ray can feel his body burning up with every action she did, his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes in. His mouth is open wide, tongue slightly hanging out, trying to get as much oxygen as he can. Every lick and every bite is only driving him closer to frenzy - his long neglected member is calling for attention, needing her attention.

No matter how much Ray tried to plead her to stop with this sweet teasing, she ignored him and continues her trail of bites and kisses down his body.  
Ray wants this to go on forever, the pleasure coming from her lips is paradise, the way her hands caress him makes him feel like ecstasy, the feeling of loving someone so much and being loved by someone is so precious at this moment he wants to treasure it for eternity.  
He can feel a single tear rolls down his cheek, tear of pleasure or tear of happiness? He's not sure.

After a good, long while, MC finally reached where he needed her the most. His twitching member has now risen to the highest point, yearning for attention. As she had previously guessed, he is extremely hard, with precum dripping down his shaft. She lightly trail her fingers against him to collect some of the precum - causing Ray to shudder and release a low groan.

She slowly leans in, hot air fanning him, making him twitches and squirms. She looks at him in the eye while using her tongue to give a tentative lick on the tip, making Ray trembles.  
"Ahh~ mnn....!!" Ray coverd up his mouth when she carefully licks his sensitive member from base to tip.

She carefully wraps her hand around his shaft, causing Ray to release a moan - which he quickly covers it up with his hand again. She then slowly and gently trace a vein along the underside of his length using her tongue, causing him to writhe.

"UhAhh...! ...M-MC please~!" He pleaded with desperation in every word, wanting her to stop the teasing a long time ago.

Well, who is she to deny him?  
She opens her mouth and envelops his heat - his eyes widened and he releases a loud moan that he failed to hold back. She pushed her mouth onto him until he hits the back of her throat, and started to move her head up and down, sucking hard when she's at the tip and using her tongue to caress his underside when she goes back down.

At the same time, she uses one of her hands to gently massage the parts where her mouth couldn't reach, while the other hand started feeling and massaging his balls, stroking them, coaxing more moans to be released from his lips.

"Nnhh~....ah~...ahh~" Ray was already a shaking, moaning mess, he had given up on trying to hold back his voice. His mouth was wide open, full of moans and saliva, while also trying deperately to gulp for fresh air. Panting heavily, Ray clutches the bed sheets tight while allowing MC to do what she wants with him.

With every suck and every stroke she gave, his mind started getting hazy and hazier and his hips instinctively roll up into her hot, wet mouth.

He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every stroke and every suck from MC.  
He feels embarrassed and helpless, yet also blissfully happy under her skillful hands and lips. He can feel his legs trembling and something rapidly approaching but didn't know what it is nor what it meant under this intense pleasure.

"Ahnn~....M..M-MC!...I..I can't....ahhh~" his sentence was cut off by another furious suck from MC - which makes him writhes and arches his back.

Sounds of pleasure are echoing in the room as she repeatedly slides him in and out. She likes to slowly moves up to the tip and sucks, _hard_ , on his tip, earning her a series of loud, sexual moans - which she enjoys hearing very much, and pushes him deep into her when she goes back down.

Using her tongue to swirl around his slit, he experienced sweet pleasure, almost enough to make him pass out. He had moved one of his hands to tangle in her hair and his hips uncontrollably bucks into her mouth every time she comes down, feeling her heated cavern enveloping him.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, he can feel his saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth. He looked down and sees MC, looking up at him - observing his every reaction, working hard to give him pleasure with everything she has. His ability to speak had been replaced by loud moans of pleasure.

"Oh..!..M-MC..maybe you should..st-sto...! I-I ..uhh... I think I.. ahh~ ...!" Ray attempted to speak but elicited another loud moan instead. Hearing what he said she only increases her speed.

Sucking, licking and massaging at a faster pace than before, causing him to continuously releasing high pitched cries and drooling helplessly into the pillow.

Tears started to blur his visions as he looks down at his love. A mixture of saliva and cum had started dripping out the corner of her mouth, he closes his eyes to concentrate her mouth on him.....  
Suddenly, his stomach clenched tightly and he felt a great pressure rush through him - like something that's suddenly released and he can do nothing to stop it.

When she felt his hard length twitch, MC opens her eyes. She watched him releases a great cry and see him arches his back, clenching tightly on the sheets.

Ray releases inside her mouth, and she tried her best to swallow it all. His body shakes and twitches as he experiences waves upon waves of intense pleasure.

Ray's first orgasm rocked him so hard he felt like he was soaring over the moon. In a state of bliss, He is vaguely aware that MC is still attached to him, gently sucking and trying to coax every last drop from him.

She only stopped when Ray started to release a series of small whimpering sound. Slowly release him, a string of saliva and substance connects between him and her lips.

He releases a low groan when MC finally pulls off him, his shaky gaze met hers and he watches her purposely and seductively licks her lips to clean away the substance that he had just released into her mouth.

She sat up and smiled at Ray, bits of white dripping down her chin as she watches his stomach rising and falling while his lungs trying to take in as much air as he needed. His pupils are blown wide and his chin still have some leftover saliva.

Post orgasm Ray is especially cute, he is panting hard, eyes are half-lidded yet shining brighter than ever and his cheeks are red and glistening from drying tears. He looks back at her with a small bashful smile, skin still very much flushed and coverd in red marks.

He looked utterly wrecked.

"So how was it?" She asked. She was replied with an innocent grin. "Hehe..." she moved and lays facing him on the bed. Ray looks at her, his erotic breathing starting to steady, and seems to be thinking of something.

He shifted and gently kisses MC - causing her to swallow a breath, surprised at his sudden action. "Thank you, MC..." he moved both hands to the side of her face and looks her over with passionate, loving eyes.

He whispered, "I...I never thought someone like you would like me. In my wildest dream, I would never imagine you would have feelings for me or we would be doing something like this." His eyes started to fill up with tears.

He continues, "whenever I see you, I have this urge to stay with you, but I am afraid that you would hate me for how annoying I am." He swallows a breath, "I had thought you would have fallen for the characters since they are so much more better than me. If.....if they are real, I'm sure you'd have chosen them."  
"So thank you...th-thank you for choosing me," his voice starts to break and tears started flowing down his face - tears of happiness.

"Ray... I would never have fall for a character in a game, there's someone so much more sweeter and much more real in front of me," MC wraps her arms around his body and squeezes him gently,  
"Remember that they are game characters, they are not real, I mean who wakes up at 3.00am to chat?"

"...you're right," he chuckled with a small hint of nervous tone, and gently wraps his arms around her.

After her reassuring words, and the way she clings herself onto him - as if she's protecting a precious treasure, Ray calmed down.

"I'm so happy..." he mumbled tiredly against her.

They lay in bed, enjoying each other's company.

After short moment of peaceful silence, where Ray feels like he is going to doze off.... she calls out to him, "Ray...? Are you still awake?" She moved on top of him once again, while he looks up at her with his bright, innocent mint-coloured eyes and a confused look.

"It's still early....and I haven't.... I-I mean I want to show you more..." she smirks and slowly leans towards him, "....so please forgive me for not letting you sleep tonight..."

With that, she clashes his lips with her own to silence him before he can make a response.

~Finish~


End file.
